


Where The Home Is

by TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Disguise, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Half-Human Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Human(oid) Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), M/M, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Travel, Unpossessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic/pseuds/TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic
Summary: If the home is where the people you love are, the place where love and happiness can exist, then this place isn't home.It can no longer be a home, not when you're not here to share it with me.
Relationships: Ballora/Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's), Bon-Bon & Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Bon-bon & Bonnet (Five Nights At Freddy's), Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear, Chica/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Circus Baby & Bidybab(s) (Five Nights At Freddy's), Circus Baby & Ennard (Five Nights At Freddy's), Electrobab & Bidybab(s) (Five Nights At Freddy's), Freddy Fazbear & Golden Freddy (Five Nights At Freddy's), Funtime Foxy & Lolbit (Five Nights At Freddy's), Funtime Foxy/Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Funtime Freddy & Yenndo (Five Nights At Freddy's), Golden Freddy/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt, Lefty/Molten Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Mr. Hippo/Orville Elephant, Original Character - Relationship, Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Pigpatch/Nedd Bear (Five Nights At Freddy's), Plushtrap & Nightmare Animatronics (Five Nights At Freddy's), Rockstar Foxy/Rockstar Chica (Five Nights At Freddy's), Rockstar Freddy/Rockstar Bonnie (Five Nights At Freddy's), Shadow Bonnie/Shadow Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Springtrap & Phantom Animatronics (Five Nights At Freddy's), The Crying Child/Plushtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Mangle/Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Toy Bonnie/Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Withered Bonnie/Withered Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Withered Chica/Withered Foxy (Five Nights At Freddy's), Yenndo & Bonnet (Five Nights At Freddy's), Yenndo/Lolbit (Five Nights At Freddy's)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This story has actually been sitting in my desktop for a very long time ^-^'  
> I gave up on it some time ago, but after re-reading it, I re-wrote it and decided to post it uwu
> 
> I know the FNAF Fandom is kinda dead, but I love FNAF nonetheless and I just wanted to write something wholesome and cute for the fandom ;-;

**_Farewell_ **

  * **_An acknowledgement at parting; a goodbye._**
  * _**The act of departing or taking leave.**_



~~**< <<THERE’S A PLACE IN THE DARK, HORROR STORIES GO TO HIDE>>>** ~~

“That’s the last one.” Announced a worker as another rolled out a fairly large crate.

Hidden in the shadows was Ennard, sitting on the ceiling’s joist, watching as these unfamiliar people took his friends away. Normally, it wouldn’t concern him as they always came back, but this time, Ennard’s aware that this isn’t his family being rented out for a birthday party at some other building, no… He knew that the one’s he dared to call his family were being _removed_.

Lolbit found out first. While he was hacking into Fazbear’s Entertainment secret files, he discovered the company’s latest project. Fazbear’s Entertainment was removing all animatronics from their restaurants and relocating them to a new establishment.

It… It would have been fine if it weren’t for one thing, off-grid animatronics, such as Ennard and Lolbit, won’t be going anywhere.

They all knew at once that soon, they would no longer see one another, heck, they weren’t actually sure if they would exist for much longer. Circus Baby's Pizza World and Service Rentals will never be the same. It would either be left alone to rot, or taken apart little by little until nothing was left.

Circus Baby, the Bidybab twins, Ballora, the Minireena sisters, Freddy, Bonbon, Foxy, Chica, Napoleon Cupcake… just the thought of them made it hard for Ennard to contain his emotions.

In a desperate attempt to keep their family together, the group had the idea of making the unknown animatronics known, however, Yenndo pointed out that it wasn’t the wisest of decisions. He was right, how could they be certain that the company would accept a bunch of off-grid animatronics they never knew existed until that very moment? How would they know that they wouldn’t… that they wouldn’t be scrapped?

It was clear that there was no hope of leaving here with everyone. Some would have no option but to stay behind, turning those temporary goodbyes into permanent ones. Ennard wanted to cry out of frustration, sadness and fear, but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t, at least, not without alerting the remaining workers. He wasn’t ready to see the majority of his family disappear from his life, he just couldn’t!

**LessDepressoMoreEspresso:** Hey, Ennard…

He was dragged out of his thoughts when a small line of orange text popped into the corner of his vision.

**LessDepressoMoreEspresso:** I know you’re hurting,  
**LessDepressoMoreEspresso:** We all are,  
**LessDepressoMoreEspresso:** But please don’t do anything rash…  
**LessDepressoMoreEspresso:** I don’t want anything bad to happen to you…

Those words of concern made him feel a little better. Of course, he’d be watching over him, that hacker always worried about Ennard and his impulsive nature. 

**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** Don’t worry,  
**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** I promised everyone I would behave!  
**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** And I refuse to break such a promise.

Ennard replied to the orange words with a small ~~_sad_~~ smile.

**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** By the way…  
**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** What’s with your username, Lolbit? :3

He would’ve asked about it sooner, but quelling Lolbit’s worries were far more important. He would never forgive himself if he made the small, shy hermit cry over him.

**LessDepressoMoreEspresso:** I was hoping that I could make you laugh with a funny username.  
**LessDepressoMoreEspresso:** However, I’m assuming my words alone were enough to make you smile.

**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** The username was good too.

**[LessDepressoMoreEspresso** **changed his username to TheHighPriestess!]**

**TheHighPriestess:** I’m glad to hear that.

**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** Seriously tho, why ‘TheHighPriestess’?  
**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** You normally get annoyed when people treat you like a girl. :/

**TheHighPriestess:** I only found that irritating from Baby, Ballora, Chica, and Foxy because they were always so persistent to dress me up and apply makeup on my face.  
**TheHighPriestess:** I was fine when it was the minireenas and bidybabs since they’d only take it as far as playing with my hair.  
**TheHighPriestess:** And to answer your question, the second tarot card, ‘The High Priestess’, is the card of knowledge,  
**TheHighPriestess:** And I think we can all agree that I’m the smartest one here.

** [Sparky joined the chat!] **

**Sparky:** You should have gone for ‘TheHermit’,  
**Sparky:** Because let’s face it, that’s what you are.

Reading that yellow text of sass, Ennard had to restrain himself from giggling aloud.

**TheHighPriestess:** :|

**Sparky:** Also, you were the one who changed my username again, weren’t you?

** [Sparky changed his username to TheLivingStorm!] **

**TheHighPriestess:** :3  
**TheHighPriestess:** Guilty as charged~

**TheLivingStorm:** I keep wondering where your spunk runs off to when you’re off the computer.

**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** oof

**TheHighPriestess:** :(  
**TheHighPriestess:** The day you learn to hack and change my username is the day I’ll keep it as ‘TheHermit’

**TheLivingStorm:** I doubt anyone here will ever get to your level.

** [BubblegumDoll joined the chat!] **

**BubblegumDoll:** Hi guys!!! :D

**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** Hi Bonnet!

**TheLivingStorm:** Hello.

**TheHighPriestess:** Hey Bonnet!

**BubblegumDoll:** Lollieeee!  
**BubblegumDoll:** Why won’t sis respond to the chat? :(

Just the mention of their leaving family was enough to make Ennard’s heart feel heavy. He wasn’t upset at her, though, he knows she only meant well. Besides, he was somewhat curious as well,

**TheHighPriestess:** They’ve currently been turned off.  
**TheHighPriestess:** We can talk to them again once they’ve woken up.

**BubblegumDoll:** How long will that take?

**TheHighPriestess:** It might take a while, perhaps around two days.  
**TheHighPriestess:** After all, their destination is on the other side of America.

**BubblegumDoll:** Aww :(

** [OutlyingScaffolding joined the chat!] **

**OutlyingScaffolding:** Don’t worry, sweetheart.  
**OutlyingScaffolding:** We’ll talk to them soon! :)

**BubblegumDoll:** I hope so… :(

**TheHighPriestess:** Hi Yenndo! ^u^

**OutlyingScaffolding:** Hey Lolbit :D

**TheLivingStorm:** On a serious note here, what should we do while waiting?  
**TheLivingStorm:** Two days is kind of a long time to wait.

**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** I agree with Electro, I don’t wanna sit around and do nothing the entire time :/

**OutlyingScaffolding:** Well, I do have several things planned!  
**OutlyingScaffolding:** Baking treats and eating them is always fun!  
**OutlyingScaffolding:** We also have quite a few board games and movies in our storage.  
**OutlyingScaffolding:** We also have a few instruments, we could play some music.

**TheLivingStorm:** Well… That’s not much  
**TheLivingStorm:** But at least it’s not nothing.

A small frown appeared on Ennard’s face. No one could bring up the sad, inevitable future. No one could mention the possibility that they may not even last long enough to receive a message. He’s just glad that Lolbit and Yenndo are refraining from mentioning the topic and instead, playing it off as if there was more to look for.

Bonnet and Electrobab were unaware of the truth.

No one had the heart to tell dear, sweet Bonnet, and despite Electrobab’s sassiness and maturity, he was still an emotional child that would break down if he learned the truth.

Ennard let out a soft sigh. He was glad not to be alone, he was glad that he wasn’t the only one with an unexpected birth. They were all strange. 

It was fun hiding all those years, that exhilarating feeling of crackling wires and oil rushing through his pipes whenever he’s almost caught, the hilarity of pranking unexpected workers without worrying that they would get caught, and that endless, endless freedom that now felt like a cage threatening to lock him away for good. He wonders if Circus Baby's Pizza World and Service Rentals was the only establishment with animatronics off their grids.

**TheLivingStorm:** Now that I think of it, you have yet to provide us with details.  
**TheLivingStorm:** Care to tell us?

**TheHighPriestess:** Right,  
**TheHighPriestess:** So, as you’re all aware, the company is relocating all their animatronics to an amusement park in New York

**BubblegumDoll:** :O  
**BubblegumDoll:** That sounds like so much fun!

**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** It does :0

**TheHighPriestess:** The park’s name is ‘FNAF World: The Amusement Park’  
**TheHighPriestess:** If you took out the ‘amusement park’ part, it would sound more like the title of a videogame.  
**TheHighPriestess:** The owner of the park is actually the heir to Fazbear’s Entertainment, Nathan Emily.  
**TheHighPriestess:** The current owner is planning on retiring soon so you could say this whole amusement park thing is to teach Emily the basics of handling the company.

** [TheHighPriestess sent NathanEmily.jpg] **

**TheHighPriestess:** For a guy who’ll be the owner of Fazbear’s Entertainment soon, you’d think he’d do something about his hair. :/

**OutlyingScaffolding:** That’s…  
**OutlyingScaffolding:** A very bright green… ._.

**TheLivingStorm:** Who in their right mind would dye their hair neon green

**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** It doesn’t look that bad…  
**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** Ok I lied.  
**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** That is an obnoxiously bright shade of green. -_-

**BubblegumDoll:** I think it looks nice! :3

**TheHighPriestess:** Before the whole project with the amusement park, Emily was a YouTuber, and you know what YouTubers like to do right?

**TheLivingStorm:** Dye their hair?

**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** That is Youtuber racist.  
**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** Youtubecist?  
**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** Youtubercist?  
**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** You guys get my point -.-

Ennard tore his attention away from the built-in chatroom for a moment and instead, looked down at the room below him. Ballora's gallery could have never been more empty. The room used to bear a dance floor, balloons, streamers, banners, posters, a few tables and chairs, as well as a disco ball. There was nothing left now but an empty show stage. The bright stage lights that used to fill this room with the colours of the rainbow were gone as well, leaving the room with minimal light. Ennard hummed, idly fingering his long hair in though.

It was messy and long, long enough to reach his hip. Ennard’s hair colour, in his opinion, was the best part. It was like a mood ring, never the same and at times, triggered by certain emotions. When he was happy, excited, or calm, his hair would become silver. It would become red when he’s mad or annoyed, orange when scared or apprehensive, blue would represent sorrow and grief, purple when he was disgusted or bored, pink when he’s been surprised or distracted, brown hair for when he felt indifferent or reserved, white hair would be a sign of trust and admiration, while black… Ennard knows his hair is capable of turning black, it just doesn’t happen often.

As of now, his unruly hair was mostly blue with small hints of orange, and maybe even silver.

Circus Baby used to be the one to keep it tidy for him. Whenever she and the others came back from the surface, Baby would brush it till it was as smooth as silk. Sometimes, she'd tie it into a braid or ponytail. All the while, she would give him a snack from one of the vending machines and tell him about her day and he would tell her about his. After that, they would play games with everyone else until it was early in the morning, they would say goodbye and that cycle would repeat.

Circus Baby was like a big sister to Ennard, there was no simpler way to put it. The pizzeria he metaphorically grew up in was so quiet now, it was almost unsettling. 

The place had always been filled with the noise of chatter and music. It was all void of that now, even from the voices of the workers.

**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** Hey, Lolbit?  
**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** Where are all those workers now?

**TheHighPriestess:** The last of them are currently ascending to the surface.

**BubblegumDoll:** Lollie?  
**BubblegumDoll:** Will Uncle Freddy and the rest of our family be happy in the new establishment?

**TheHighPriestess:** …

**OutlyingScaffolding:** …

**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** …?

**TheHighPriestess:** That…  
**TheHighPriestess:** I do not know the answer to,  
**TheHighPriestess:** However,  
**TheHighPriestess:** I do believe they will fit in just right.  
**TheHighPriestess:** All of the animatronics there had to leave their old homes behind.  
**TheHighPriestess:** It would be a breath of fresh air for all of them.  
**TheHighPriestess:** They won’t be alone.

**BubblegumDoll:** :/  
**BubblegumDoll:** :)  
**BubblegumDoll:** Well I hope they make lots of friends!  
**BubblegumDoll:** Right dad?

**OutlyingScaffolding:** Right, sweetie. :)

All of a sudden, the dimness of the room was engulfed in complete darkness. Ennard could see nothing, at least, not until his night vision booted up.

Besides the light, something else was gone, Ennard could feel it. He wasn't sure what it was he was feeling, but he knew that wherever this sudden feeling came from, it was linked with this sudden darkness.

**BubblegumDoll:** The lights! D:

**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** What’s going on?!  
**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** Did the lights go off everywhere?  
**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** It’s dark here!

**OutlyingScaffolding:** The lights went off where me and Bonnet are…

**TheLivingStorm:** The lights turned off here too.

**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** What about you, Lolbit?

Those in the chatroom couldn’t help but become concerned when the white-haired fox had yet to reply for a solid minute.

**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** Lolbit?

Still nothing.

**OutlyingScaffolding:** Lolbit,  
**OutlyingScaffolding:** Lolbit please respond!

Still no response.

**OutlyingScaffolding:** Lolbit!  
**OutlyingScaffolding:** LOLBIT!  
**OutlyingScaffolding:** PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE THERE

**TheLivingStorm:** I swear if this is about me teasing you earlier, then I’m sorry!

**BubblegumDoll:** LOLLIE!?

**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** Oh my god…  
**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** I think I’m going to be sick…  
**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** We  
**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** We need to find him!

**TheLivingStorm:** How?!  
**TheLivingStorm:** His hideout moves around the ENTIRE facility!  
**TheLivingStorm:** We’ll never find him!

**BubblegumDoll:** Lollie ;-;

**OutlyingScaffolding:** We need to look for him  
**OutlyingScaffolding:** Search all the storage rooms, all the elevator shafts, and all the vents  
**OutlyingScaffolding:** Once he’s found, report  
**OutlyingScaffolding:** Bonnet and I will check the elevator shafts

**MetallicNoodledAcrobat:** I got the vents!

**TheLivingStorm:** Then let me handle the storage rooms

**BubblegumDoll:** Good luck everyone! D:

Ennard didn't bother waiting for the conversation to come to a close because one moment he was sitting on the ceiling’s joist, the next, he was free-falling. As his feet hit the floor, a loud bang was emanated throughout the room. He began running faster than he could ever remember running. His destination? The nearest vent he could find.

He wasn't worried about having to claw the vent cover off since sometime after Ennard was born, Foxy had installed hinges onto all the vent covers. That way, whenever Ennard or the others played in the vents, they wouldn’t leave the cover on the floor every time they entered.

With that in mind, Ennard dropped to the floor and with the momentum of his run, he slid into the vent with one fell swoop. He refused to waste any time as he spread his arms in front of him in order to pull himself forward. He wasn't too sure where exactly in the vents to look, but at that moment, his brain couldn't think rationally. All he could think about was saving his friend. However, his determination and crawl were interrupted when the portion of the vents he was in began to creak loudly.

He stopped abruptly, listening for any more strange creaks. When he couldn't hear them, he gently placed his right hand in front of him, and the vents snapped open.

Ennard's shrill scream echoed through an empty elevator shaft as both he, and the broken vent pieces went free-falling. As fast as he could in his panicked state, Ennard wrapped one of his metal tentacles around a wall pipe as he wrapped his hands around the extra limb. Luckily, the pipe held up and he stopped falling. 

Somewhere along the way, he had shut his eyes without even realising it, so without letting go of the metallic limb, he slowly cracked one of his eyes open and looked below him.

It was a long way down, he couldn't even see the bottom! 

He surveyed the walls of the shaft; the pipes were broken and detached from the shaft's sides as broken wires hung loosely, electricity emanating from their ripped ends. It was as if something big slid down the shaft and detached everything, Lolbit's secret room, perhaps? 

He took a deep breath,

"I'm coming, Lolbit," He said to no one in particular.

Another one of his tentacles reached down to a lower pipe, 

"I'm coming." 

He let go off the upper pipe and lowered himself, repeating the process until he would finally reach the bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACTS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS:  
> 1) Each animatronic have unique abilities; Ennard's metallic tentacles are basically extra limbs, Lolbit's sentience is basically tied to the virtual world, Electrobab is electrokinetic, Yenndo is ferrokinetic, and Bonnet is fairly quick and can jump quite high.  
> 2) Lolbit once got bored and made a chatroom and downloaded it in everyone's hard drives.  
> 3) Ennard is physically 14-15 years old in this.  
> 4) Ennard is the reckless, precious child that loves his family.  
> 5) Lolbit is the adorable shy hermit that is only brave online.  
> 6) Electrobab is the sassy savage child that acts mature but is still a child.  
> 7) Bonnet is the adorable little girl that always provides moral support.  
> 8) Yenndo is Bonnet's dad and the selfless idiot that would get himself killed if Lolbit weren't there to stop him.  
> 9) I chose the name Nathan for Fazbear's heir because that's UnspeakableGaming's name and he was the Amusement Park owner in JayBull and MooseCraft's FNAF World Roleplay uwu  
> 10) It's one of those FNAF AU's where the animatronics have the ability to shapeshift from their animatronic forms to their human forms.


	2. Mementos

**_Mementos_ **

  * **_An object or item that serves to remind one of a person, past event, etc.; keepsake; souvenir._**


  * _**Anything serving as a reminder or warning.**_
  * _**(Initial capital letter,) Roman Catholic Church. Either of two prayers the canon the Mass, one for persons living and the other for the dead.**_



~~**< <<SOMETIMES I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALONE>>>** ~~

**TheMagician:** Lolbit!  
 **TheMagician:** Oh god…  
 **TheMagician:** Please wake up!  
 **TheMagician:** Wake up!  
 **TheMagician:** Oh god… oh god…  
 **TheMagician:** Please…

** [TheMagician lost connection!] **

~~**< <<BUT BEFORE WE START THE SHOW, PLEASE STAND BY>>>** ~~

As he slowly regained his consciousness, Lolbit couldn’t help but groan in pain. His entire body ached all over and his exo-skull felt like it was about to split open. Lolbit could feel his lower-half pressed against the cold floor but something warm(?) and moving supporting his upper-half. The ringing in his ears did not cease even as he slowly opened his eyes, he was greeted by nothing but darkness. His night vision must be broken…

"Thank goodness you're okay, Lolbit!" A voice spoke above him. It could have just been his hearing, but the voice sounded muffled. 

Even without his night vision working, the glowing yellow eyes in front of him and that all too familiar voice was an indicator of this person’s identity.

"Y-Yenndo?" He asked. He winced, his headache was barely relieved.

"We're all here," The dark-grey-haired male spoke, moving Lolbit's head onto the crook of his elbow, a comfortable place to rest the fox's head.

True to his words, around them, Lolbit could see the glowing cobalt blue eyes of Ennard, the pale yellow ones of Electrobab, and Bonnet’s glowing jade green eyes.

"Do you know what happened?” Yenndo asked, “The lights went off, the building seems powerless, and your hideout is wrecked!" He informed him. 

Lolbit tried to recall what had happened before he passed out, but it was all blurry, like the fuzzy sight of a person in need of glasses. All he could recall was the lights and screens turning off, as well as the feeling of falling. It wasn’t much, but even with his vague incomplete memories, he was able to connect the dots.

"The workers... must have shut off the generator..." Lolbit groaned, "including the backup generator... I can't feel it anymore." 

He could tell that the younger animatronics looked a little frightened as Yenndo furrowed his eyebrows.

"What is the long-term effect?" He asked cautiously, a little scared of what the answer could be. The results flooded Lolbit's mind in almost an instant.

"Currently, we are running on our own power. On average, we could last almost a week, perhaps longer if we eat our snacks for extra energy. However, I'm estimating that because of Ennard, Bonnet, and Electro's smaller frames, their energy capsule is much smaller. However, due to mine and Electro's affinity for electricity, I predict we have a chance of lasting longer, but..." He trailed off, his gaze landing over Ennard. "Because Ennard's energy capsule is an amalgamation of multiple damaged capsules... I think it's safe to say..." He couldn’t bring himself to finish that sentence.

"That I'll be the first to go..." Ennard hesitantly finished the sentence. There was a pregnant silence between the five animatronics. It was slowly interrupted by Ennard's whimpering and Bonnet's sniffling. Lolbit weakly reached out and clasped Ennard's hand. "Unless we leave."

He flinched under all the sudden stares.

"What? How? How will it even help us with our shortening life-span?" Electro asked, almost stuttering.

"If we leave, we could find another generator or power source to attach ourselves to," Lolbit explained, "We might... we might even be able to reach the others." That alone would have been enough to seal the deal to everyone.

"How do we get out then?" Bonnet asked, wiping her tears away. A look of hope filling her eyes.

"I'm exhausted now," He began, "But... when I regain my energy, I might be able to power the elevator with Electro's help," Lolbit answered.

"Are you sure about this, Lolbit?" Electrobab interjected, "You look terrible right now, you did fall a long way after all." He pointed out, "By the way, what happened to your tail and ears?"

"Holograms, Electro." Lolbit curtly answered. He paused for a moment as he took in another shaky breath, "My tail and ears are holograms that I can project using a minimal amount of energy. When the generator was abruptly turned off, it left me no time to adjust to using all my energy on my hideout and everything else as opposed to only using part of my energy with the help of the generator. Because of that, I had used much more energy than I originally planned and was exhausted immediately, making myself unable to power anything. Because of that, my powerless hideout was sent crashing down and my tail and ears disappeared." He elaborated.

"So you aren't actually a fox?" Electro asked. There was a hint of worry in his eyes, but his smirk was one of amusement.

"I would punch you if I wasn't so weak, but that would be child abuse," Lolbit replied with no bite. "By the way, how did you guys find me?"

"Bonnet and I simply checked the lower elevator shafts."

"The vent I was in broke and led me to a wrecked elevator shaft that you were at the bottom of."

"I opened the door to one of the storage rooms and it sort of collapsed with me in it, luckily it wasn't that high."

"O-Oh." Was Lolbit all responded with. "A-Anyways, we need to pack all the supplies we can get. The workers most likely turned off the generator knowing that they wouldn't have to come back here, meaning that there is nothing left down here but our own stuff.” He explained. “Pack anything important with you and meet up at the elevator in 10 minutes, guys."

"Bonnet," Yenndo started as he looked at the child, "All I need is some spare clothes, a toolbox, the book I've been reading, and my metal box. Can you get all that and put it in my briefcase for me, please?" The young pink puppet nodded with a smile as she began climbing out the shaft.

"Wait, how come you're not going to get your stuff?" Lolbit asked as he tried to sit up without Yenndo's help. As he did so, Yenndo's hands hovered under his back, just in case he would fall down again.

"Well," He said with a chuckle, "Someone has to help you pack your stuff while you take your rest- And I won't take a 'no' for an answer!" He said before turning to Ennard and Electro, "What are you waiting for? We've got less than 10 minutes!" After that, the two youngsters wasted no time to head to their rooms. Yenndo looks back at Lolbit, "Now, what do you need?"

"I'm... unsure of what is even left, but... if you can, do you think you can look for at least one of my clear screens?” Lolbit asked, “And perhaps some clothes… and I also need you to find a small metal box with the purple circuit designs? That's all I need." The white fox(?) finished. Yenndo nodded as he led his companion towards the side of the shaft, each step shakier than the last. As Lolbit huddled on the floor, Yenndo stood up and surveyed his surroundings. After a bit, he walked over to a heap of junk and pulled out what remained of a blanket. He walked back to a sleeping Lolbit and laid the sheet on him, leaving everything above his neck exposed from the sagging blanket.

"Now take a rest." Was all he said as he began searching around again.

~~**< <<YOUR OWN PRISON IN A DREAM>>>** ~~

Bonnet sighed as she unzipped her large, pink backpack and looked around. She currently stood in her pink side of the bedroom she shares with her father-figure. Speaking of her father-figure, she had just finished packing the little things he needed and is currently gathering her own things.

"Hm, what should I pack with me...?" She mumbled to herself, "Perhaps some spare clothes... Maybe some snacks? Lollie did say we can eat things for energy..." She hummed as she opened up her drawer, "Would they be okay if I packed one small toy?" She murmured as she pulled out two neatly folded outfits and placed them within her bag. 

After that, she walked over to her small vanity set in the open closet, she grabbed four ribbons, some candy bars, and a pack of gummies and dropped it all in her open bag. 

Afterwards, she walked over to her bed and looked at the plushies on it. They were plushies of all the known animatronics in this location, Baby, the Bidybabs, Ballora, the Minireenas, Freddy, Bonbon, Foxy, Chica, and Napoleon the cupcake. They were fairly small, small enough that she could squeeze them all in her bag if she tried.

She couldn't bring just one, they were all too important to her! Her bag may weigh a little, but she'll deal with it if it means that they won't be alone. She smiled as she scooped up all the plushies and stuffed them all into her bag.

"I've got everything now, I should meet up with everyone at the elevator." She said with a satisfied smile.

Slipping on her slightly-heavy backpack, the little pink bunny took one last look at her room before never looking back.

~~**< <<WHY MUST I DIE? AGAIN AND AGAIN?>>>** ~~

Electro stared at the photo frame in his hands, it was of his family. 

In it, Freddy was giving Bonbon a piggyback ride, Yenndo was crouching next to Bonnet with a TV next to him, Lolbit at the time wasn't used to such large crowds, so he had used the TV and connected it to his webcam in order to be a part of the picture without actually being there. Nearby was Foxy who stood next to Freddy, making jazz hands while Chica carried Napoleon on her shoulders. Three of the four minireenas. Mimi, Rena, and Nana were all crowding around Ballora, Nina, however, was behind them, standing on a few broken TV's and giving Rena a pair of bunny ears. The elder bidybab twin, Bidy, was hugging Circus Baby as the younger, Bab was clinging onto Electro's hand, forcing him to stay in the picture.

At the time, he didn't realize how important this picture would be to him. 

Now that everything felt like falling apart, this picture was worth more than gold to him, but of course, there's no way he would let the others know how he really felt about that picture, that's just embarrassing. He couldn't help but let a smile slip as he mused, however. Electrobab sighs as he slips the photo frame into his messenger bag, making sure it was hidden amongst his folded clothes. If anyone were to find out he had brought such a sappy memento, he swears he will jump into the closest elevator shaft there was.

~~**< <<HIS VOICE MEANS TO DECEIVE YOU, MY VOICE JUST WANTS TO LEAD YOU>>>** ~~

Ennard kneeled on his bed as he stared at the items in his hands.

They were all items that held such important memories. One, well... two of them were his party hat; the yellow, green, and orange one that normally rests on his head, and his black oversized coat. 

It reminded him of the first time he met his family. When he was first born, he was a mess, a weak mess that knew nothing and avoided everything. Back then, he sneaked around, avoiding everyone underground until Baby found him. Ennard remembered being scared, he was always afraid of what would have happened if he got caught, yet, he was surprised, surprised when she treated him with kindness. She took him in, introduced him into her family, Ballora, The Minireenas, Freddy, Bonbon, Foxy, The Bidybabs, and Electro before he had gained his powers. That party hat and coat had been a gift, a sign that he had been accepted into their family. The sleeves of that coat were rolled up as he fingered the fluff on the hat. He smiled as he placed it onto his head once more and looked at another one of the objects, a ribbon.

It wasn't as big of a memory as all the others were, but this one was just as sweet. He was alone at the time, drawing on a piece of paper until Baby came and found him. She had complimented his hair, telling him it was really soft. After that, she told him that one of the workers on the surface had taught her how to braid hair. She had wanted to braid Ennard's hair, this ribbon had been used to tie it back. Even though Ennard doesn't use it to keep his hair in a braid anymore, he still kept it. Instead of putting it away or slipping it into his bag, he tied his hair into a ponytail with the red ribbon, a nostalgic smile reached his lips.

He picked up another object that rested on his blanket, it was a small cylinder music box with a juggling jester as its twirling topper.

He had gotten it not long after they all met Lolbit. Foxy had found him first in the facility's mini emergency factory in the middle of the night. During the first week he was found, he spoke to no one and stayed away from everyone, he would either look scared or have this blank look on his face. At the time, no one was too sure whether or whether not Lolbit was what the workers would have called... an empty shell. Even then, everyone, including Ennard, would continuously support him and help him out. 

One night, after that week, Ennard heard the sound of operating machines in the factory area. He had found Lolbit there, crying. 

…

They talked, and Ennard found out the truth. It was one of the first times he was exposed to something that felt so serious, however, he liked to believe that he comforted the white fox pretty well. Before Ennard took Lolbit back, Lolbit built something and gave his creation to him, the music box. 

Ennard carefully placed that music box into his bag. The next item to capture Ennard's attention was the small pastel yellow paper crane. He had gotten it two weeks after Yenndo was found. The grey-haired male had seen Ennard folding a piece of paper into a crane and had asked the youngster to teach him how to fold one. Yenndo's first crane hadn't been perfect, but it looked very nice for his first try. He had given that paper crane to Ennard, as thanks for teaching him how to fold one.

He slipped the paper crane into a small pocket on his bag and looked at the next object, a small hot pink crayon.

It was from the time he had first met Bonnet, only a month after finding Yenndo. It all began when small things started disappearing, ribbons, candy, and crayons. Ennard and Yenndo had wanted to investigate, which led to them being aided by a shy Lolbit. With the white fox's help, they were soon able to find the culprit, a pink-haired child that was drawing on the wall with a hot pink crayon. That child, unlike Ennard and Lolbit, seemed to hold no fear over being discovered as she simply smiled when they saw her. All she did was give them crayons, inviting them to draw with her. For old time's sake, Ennard in the present drew a simple smiley face on the grey ceiling and slipped the crayon into his bag.

The next object on his mind was another accessory; the white mask that covered half his face. 

Ennard fingered the plastic surface mask, feeling the area where an eyehole should have been. He didn't like the memory attached to that mask, it was... painful. Of course, that never stopped him from wearing it, but the event that led to the creation of that mask, even though it was unpleasant, still brought all of them closer to one another. 

Ennard stopped touching his mask as he picked up the last object on his blanket, a Polaroid photograph taken a week prior to today. The nighttime technician that had watched the underground for the last four months, the only one who knew of Ennard, Lolbit, Yenndo, and of Bonnet's existence, owned a Polaroid camera and in fact, loved taking pictures.

A week ago, the move was announced. That night, promises to keep quiet were made and this picture was taken. Instead of putting the picture into his bag, he slipped it into one of his coat's inner pockets. 

He sighs, 

_‘I suppose I've been in here for a little too long.’_

Ennard puts his bag on before descending from his bed. Unlike everyone else's, his resting area was a circular frame with a mattress, blanket, and pillows, that hung from the ceiling with four thick coils of wire. The bed was the liveliest and most colourful part of the room, however, it wasn't the only interesting thing there. The ground floor of his room had a bean bag chair, a rug, a small lamp, and a chest and wardrobe to keep all his stuff and clothes in. Taking one last look at his room, he wipes away the accumulating tears from his eyes and leaves through the door.

~~**< <<IF YOU WERE TO REWIND THEN YOU'LL FIND I WAS LEFT BEHIND>>>** ~~

During his search, Yenndo had found the box Lolbit mentioned, as well as two purple-tinted screens. One was a little cracked, but Yenndo hoped it still worked. Once he had found Lolbit's orange computer bag, he slipped the two screens in there as well as the small box. Slinging the strap over his head, he decided it's probably time to return to Lolbit.

Standing next to the sleeping male, he was conflicted by one thought, or maybe several thoughts. 

_‘Should I wake him up or should I carry him? He's probably still a little tired, so maybe I should carry him, but I might wake him up... I could carry him bridal style, that way I could keep him wrapped in the blanket, but then none of my hands will be free while a piggyback ride would at least give me one free hand…’_

In the end, Yenndo decided to just wake him up since he needed to be awake to power the elevator anyway.

"Lolbit?" He spoke softly as he gently shook the other’s shoulder. Moments later, the fox slowly opened his eyes.

"Hm...?"

"It's time to go," Yenndo told him as he offered his hand.

"Ah..." Lolbit accepted the hand as Yenndo pulled him up. Almost instantly after letting go, Lolbit began to wobble. Yenndo responded by hovering his hands close to his companion in case he was to fall down. Keeping his eyes on the white fox, Yenndo crouched down and grabbed the blanket off the floor, before stuffing it into the bag.

"Let's go now." He advised as they began walking out of the shaft, however, Yenndo couldn't help but watch as Lolbit trudged along with steps that resemble a newborn foal. 

_‘I suppose he's still not at complete strength yet.’_

Yenndo promptly stood in front of Lolbit before kneeling down. "I'll carry you, just focus on saving your strength."

"But-!"

"No buts," Yenndo said with a smirk as he could hear Lolbit grumble, but comply anyways as he leaned onto the taller man. 

~~**< <<ON THE SURFACE WE COULD START NEW, WE COULD GO IF WE LOOKED LIKE YOU>>>** ~~

Arriving at the entrance of the elevator, Yenndo could see the others standing in front of the doors, well, Electro and Bonnet were standing, Ennard was sitting against the doors.

"You guys took your time," Electro commented once he noticed the two. Luckily for Lolbit's confidence, Electro ignored the fact the fox was being carried by Yenndo. 

"Lolbit wasn't well enough to walk properly," Yenndo responded anyways.

"Are you sure you can power the elevator when you can't walk?" Electro asked teasingly as he took his gloves off.

"As long as you don't back out, kid." Lolbit joked back.

~~**< <<I WAS BROKEN AND ALONE, IN THAT HELL I CALLED MY HOME>>>** ~~

CLANG!

_A large axe toppled on the linoleum floor. A sly grin was on the face of the one who brought it._

_“I found this axe in the office,” they informed, “Will it do?”_

_“Yes, thank you very much.”_

_“Anything for our capt’n” The voice said as their presence began to fade._

_A pair of hands grabbed the handle of the axe, rubbing their fingers against the wooden surface._

_“Spring?”_

_“Don’t worry, I will get us out of here and together, we will find the others,” They reassured. “Sounds like a plan?”_

_“Yes. But be careful, okay?”_

_“I will.”_

_Before they could swing at the wall, however, another presence appeared before them._

_“Sir…” There was a look on their face that they recognised._

_“Don’t tell me…”_

_“It seems he was left behind…”_

~~**< <<NOW I SUFFER THE CURSE AND NOW I AM BLIND>>>** ~~

_While some of them had never beheld such a spectacle, it had been years for the others since they'd last seen the night sky, and it was more beautiful than they remembered._

_“What do we do now?” Someone asked, “We don’t know where we’re going or how far we must travel…”_

_Their leader hummed in thought, their situation was most definitely_ not _pretty, but truly, what choice did they have?_

_“It will be alright, everyone.” They reassured, “Before we can formulate a plan, however, we must first find shelter. Shafred, Shabon?”_

_“You got it~”_

~~**< <<MAYBE THERE WILL BE A LESSON IN THE RUBBLE WHEN IT'S THROUGH>>>** ~~

_After living with a roof over their heads for so long, they had almost forgotten how much it sucked wandering the streets._

_“This sucks,”_

_“That’s the twenty-third time you’ve said that,” a miffed voice replied, “And trust me, I’ve been keeping count.”_

_“I know, I just keep saying because it’s true, this entire_ stupid _situation_ sucks _!”_

_“Twenty-four now.”_

_“Hey, Cadet? How are you feeling?”_

_“... I’m fine, I suppose…”_

_“...”_ ~~What a liar...~~

~~**< <<I GOT NO TIME, I GOT NO TIME TO LIVE>>>** ~~

_“Here,” A damp tissue was placed in his hands. “I’m sorry it’s not much.” They apologised._

_“No, it’s fine.” He assured, wiping the soot off his face, the wet tissue felt like heaven against his skin._

_There was a moment of silence between the two before one finally spoke up,_

_“So… where would you like to go next?”_

_“... I don’t know… where_ can _we even go?”_

_“... This… This may be just a stretch but… I think there's someone who could help us. It’s simply a matter of if we can find them or not.”_


	3. Ascension

**_ Ascension _ **

  * **_The act or process of ascending; ascent._**
  * **_Astronomy The rising of a star above the horizon._**



~~**< <<NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO, IT’S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU>>>** ~~

As Jeremy Fitzgerald and Fritz Smith walked out of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, neither of them could help but fall to their knees from relief. Luckily, the parking lot was typically empty during this time of day because they would have been embarrassed if anyone were to see them having an anime-style breakdown, but is it really called a breakdown when it's from relief? They weren't sure. 

During their night shift, the duo received a call from their boss, asking the two to remain at the establishment until the head honcho arrived.

They weren’t sure why they were being held back, but they could only fear the worst. The pizzeria was becoming emptier as the days passed by and just that night, they received a note from their boss telling them that most of the animatronics had been relocated. Certainly, whatever their boss had planned for them was bad, right?

Thankfully, they were wrong about that. When their boss came, he didn’t have a look of disappointment on his face. He sat them down and told them the scoop; the owner of Fazbear’s Entertainment was retiring soon.

Of course, this wasn’t much of a surprise to the two nightguards since the owner was climbing up in years, which led to the next point, the heir to the company, Nathan Emily, the owner’s nephew.

An entire amusement park was being built in New York, and every animatronic the company has ever owned was being relocated there. This did not mean that they were being fired, however. Jeremy and Fritz were in fact, being offered a job at the amusement park.

Of course, the two were hesitant since they lived in Texas, however, according to the boss, Emily _actually_ offered to rent them an apartment if they decided to work there. They were sold on the offer and the boss let them go, which leads us to where they were now, in front of the closing restaurant having an anime-style breakdown.

“Dear god… That was _not_ good for my anxiety.” Jeremy admitted. Fritz nodded in agreement.

He considered himself as a confident person, but he felt so close to getting a heart attack back there.

Once catching his breath, Fritz took in a deep sigh as he stood up. Hovering above Jeremy, he held his hand out to him.

“Let’s head back to the apartment. We got some packing to do before we got to New York.” He advised his roommate.

Jeremy nodded as he took the other’s hand to pull himself up. The two nightguards then retreated to Jeremy’s car to start their 30-minute drive home.

Minutes before they arrived back to their apartment, Fritz decided to start a conversation.

“Jeremy, what do you think happened to the Withereds and Shadows?”

“What do you mean?” The blond asked.

“Well, they weren’t there the entire shift, and it doesn’t seem like the company would take them with the other.

Jeremy’s grip on the steering wheel tightened just a little.

“To be honest, I hadn’t put much thought into it, I just hoped that somehow, those six followed them.

~~**< <<I KNOW WHAT’S RIGHT, I WILL GUIDE YOU SAFELY THROUGH THIS NIGHT>>>** ~~

The ascension to the surface was a long and… somewhat frightening.

Not because the elevator was shaking and stopping every few seconds (Which it was… but it’s not like it was their biggest concern at the moment), but because the entire situation felt so… crazy…?

No… that’s not the right word…

Foreboding?

Impossible?

…

Unfamiliar…

This situation felt like something Ennard had thought of in a dream long ago, a dream that he just so happened to have. It wasn’t something he was consciously yearning for, but now that they were ascending, there was this feeling in his chest that he just couldn’t explain.

It felt warm and light, yet as if it would collapse in on itself at any moment.

The entire situation felt so… surreal. Even as the elevator doors opened to reveal the pizzeria, it all felt fake, like that dream Ennard once had.

The light from the outside world filtered through the windows, casting a soft glow upon each of their faces. The five animatronics looked at each other, this was the start of something new and going alone would have been a nightmare.

The five slowly filed out of the elevator and took a look around; Electrobab and Lolbit were the only ones who had actually seen the actual restaurant, but to Ennard, the place almost lived up to Baby’s description, almost. 

The colourful stars she said dangled from the ceiling were still there, just in fewer amounts. The posters and drawings she told him that covered the walls were partially gone, only five remained in the room they stood in. Then there were the balloons and confetti she once claimed was everywhere, of course, none of it was there considering the fact that it would have been the easiest to clean up, it could be replaced easily unlike the drawings, after all. He took in a whiff of air, 

_‘The building still smells like birthday cake,’_ he thought, _‘Just like she said.’_ A small smile reached his lips as he looked out the window.

It was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, the sun was shining, and Ennard had never imagined it would look so beautiful.

“Here, Lolbit.” Ennard heard Yenndo from somewhere across the room.

The yellow-eyed bear placed Lolbit down on one of the party room chairs.

“Thanks, Yenndo.” The white fox said with a smile. “Seems like they're still moving out the stuff up here.” He commented.

Ennard tore his attention away from the window as he approached his friend instead.

“Hey, Lolbit?” He called, “Is there anything we need to do here before we go?” He asked.

Lolbit hummed.

“We could always use some extra snacks,” he explained, “I doubt any of us brought much. I do believe the vending machine still has something.” He suggested, “You can do that right?”

Ennard nodded eagerly.

Lolbit smiled a little upon seeing Ennard’s hair change from brown and orange to silver.

“Sure!” As Ennard ran out of the room, Lolbit looked for the others; Yenndo was searching through cabinets in hopes of finding anything that could be used to fix broken machinery while Electro and Bonnet left the room.

Lolbit pulled up one of his screens, he’d have to do some research for the most efficient routes to their destinations, he’d have to be careful not to waste too much power though.

~~**< <<I’M SORRY YOU’VE BEEN MISINFORMED>>>** ~~

_Ring! Ring! Ri--!_

_Beep!_

“Hello?”

_“Good evening, Nathan.”_

“Oh hey, good evening Mr Bennett!”

_“Haha! How many times did I tell you that you can call me pops?”_

“Uhh… way too many to count?”

_“And yet you still don’t call me pops?”_

“C’mon Mr Bennett! I’m already a grown adult!”

_“That still doesn’t change my offer, my boy!”_

“... Pops?”

_“Yes, my boy?”_

“How’s recruitment going?”

_“Ah, I fear it is not going as well as I had hoped. I offered the job to all the employees in all our establishments, but only a few actually accepted. It seems to me like we’re going to have to hire some new workers for the amusement park.”_

“Darn! Oh well, can’t expect everyone to pack up their bags and head east. So, who accepted the job?”

_“From our pizzeria in Oregon, the manager and two of its nightguards, daytime guards, and the operator for the lights and music. From our establishment in Nebraska, we have our manager, a nightguard, a nighttime technician, chefs, and an instructor slash daytime guard. From Mississippi, our manager over there will be joining us along with their assistant, two day guards, a mechanic, a designer, a playwright, and a janitor, and from our sister location in California, the manager, the nighttime technician, one of the songwriters and a designer will be joining us. Additionally, if we let them and the manager in California use our factory, they will be able to bring over their instructors.”_

“Heck yeah, we will! In total, that gives us 26 employees! Do you know when they’ll reach New York?”

_“I suppose they’ll need some time, two days at most.”_

“Great! Do you think they’ll be ready for the meeting next week?”

~~**< <<JUST LIKE YOU, I’M NEVER COMING HOME>>>** ~~

“Oregon?” Ennard asked, “I thought the park was in New York.”

Lolbit lowered his screen, there was this look in his eyes, it was a look of... determination.

“It is, however, we need to make a quick detour to Oregon, there’s something we need to do,” He answered. “It’s important.”


	4. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for taking so long to upload this :'))  
> I had a creativity block like no other and could not find motivation for the longest time, but it's here now, a new chapter! :DD

**_Introduction_ **

  * **_The act of introducing or the state of being introduced._**


  * **A formal personal presentation of one person to another or others.**


  * **A preliminary part, as of a book, musical composition, or the like, leading up to the main part.**


  * **An elementary treatise**


  * **An act or instance of inserting.**


  * **Something introduced.**



~~**< <<THE PAST IS NOTHING MORE THAN JUST A DREAM>>>** ~~

In the small, confined darkness, soft sobbing could be heard. They were awoken so suddenly, only to be hit with a harsh truth in the form of those glowing purple words.

How cruel…

Yet…

They’d rather it be this way.

~~**< <<FEEL THE SPOTLIGHT FADING, WE CAN’T DO THIS ALONE>>>** ~~

“Well, we’re here.” Michael heard his sister happily announce. 

Taking his seatbelt off, the nineteen-year-old stepped out of the car and stared at the establishment in front of him.

_‘FNAF World: The Amusement Park’_

God, this was making him nervous.

The past few days weren’t exactly easy and a lot has been on his mind. This… was going to be one hell of an adventure.

“Let’s go! We’re almost late.” His sister advised.

Elizabeth was four years older than him and was the manager of the restaurant he worked at. She always knew Michael was gifted when it came to technology so when he came looking for a job, she gladly offered one.

He followed his sister to the gate. To their surprise, there was someone waiting for them there.

They looked human, but the strange pattern on their cheeks meant otherwise. They had shaggy, dirty blonde hair tied back into a rat tail, glowing green eyes, a headset over their ears, and was dressed in a green and gold security uniform.

They noticed them.

“Ms Elizabeth Afton and Eggs Benedict, correct?”

While his sister snorted, Michael stared at this man with wide eyes.

During his time at Circus Baby’s Pizza World, there was only one person who referred to him with such a silly nickname, but up until now, he was certain that one person didn’t have a physical body.

“H-HandUnit!?” Michael screeched.

HandUnit was an AI the restaurant used to train all its new employees, including Michael. Last he saw the AI, they simply were a glitchy touch-screen pad that messed up his name and had been calling him ‘Eggs Benedict’ for the first two weeks Michael worked at Circus Baby’s.

“That’s me!” They said with a smile, “You were the nighttime technician for Circus Baby’s Pizza World and Service Rentals, correct?” The blonde asked. Michael raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t remember me?” He asked, “You remember that stupid nickname, but you don’t remember me?”

“That was the name written in the files my previous self wrote down.” HandUnit explained, “Forgive me if that’s wrong.” 

A green holographic screen appeared in front of the android.

“What is your name?”

“First off, it’s Michael, Michael Afton.” The nighttime technician answered, watching HandUnit type away on their screen, “Second, what do you mean ‘Previous Self’?”

HandUnit smiled.

“I’m glad you asked. Back before ‘Project: FNAF World’ took place, I was simply just a program used to instruct and teach the new employees of Circus Baby’s Pizza World and Service Rentals, however, the company decided to reuse and improve my programing to turn me into a more efficient instructor and a 24/7 guard for the park.” He explained. “Now that I am an actual android, I have been provided with a memory bank.”

There were many other questions in Michael’s head, but before he could voice them, Elizabeth interjected.

“As much as I enjoy old friends talking with one another,” She paused and looked at the android, “By the way, looking great,”

“Thank you.”

“We should probably head to the meeting before it starts.” She advised.

“Of course,” HandUnit replied.

The android pressed a circular button on his screen. Soon after, the small door behind them opened. “Follow me, please.”

Naturally, the park was completely empty due to not being open yet, but with all the rides and buildings Michael saw in the vicinity, he could easily figure out that this park had the ability to entertain hundreds upon hundreds of customers.

HandUnit led them to one of the rooms inside one of the many buildings. It appears to be a meeting room. Thankfully, the meeting had yet to commence, but there were already a good handful of people there.

“The meeting will begin in a few minutes,” HandUnit informed, “Until then, feel free to make yourselves at home.” After that, the android let them be. 

Upon spotting two of her former employees amongst the crowd of people, Elizabeth left to talk to them, leaving Michael to his own devices. 

He decided to take a seat at the table to bide his time, there wasn’t much else he could do or anyone to talk to. Besides Elizabeth, he didn’t really know anyone, not even the two other workers at Circus Baby’s. They were Daytime workers so he never really met them. He could talk to HandUnit, but they seemed… busy. By busy, the guy was literally just standing off to the side of the room with this other guy, watching all the other people talk amongst one another.

In other words, being creepy.

“Hey!” It took Michael several seconds to realize that he was being talked to. 

Someone sat down next to him, a girlish young man(?), perhaps around his age, with long, braided, bleached hair, green eyes, and a friendly smile on his face. The meeting had no particular dress code and the heir had told everyone that they could dress as casually as they wanted. This kid took that advice to heart, he was dressed in an oversized, green cardigan with a light mint shirt underneath. He had on a pair of black shorts and green, purple knee-high shoes and a lavender beanie on his head.

There were a few things Michael could immediately assume about him; 1) He loved the colour green, 2) He’s got a flamboyant sense of fashion, 3) He likes anime because Michael is certain that only anime characters and otakus dress like that.

“Name’s Cal Rosefsky,” He introduced himself, “I may have a crappy memory, but I’m pretty sure we haven’t met,” Cal admitted. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Michael,” He answered, a little hesitant due to the sudden conversation, “Michael Afton. I worked as the Nighttime Technician back at Circus Baby’s Pizza World.” He explained

“Nice to meetcha, Michael!” Cal said with a grin. He leaned back in his seat, precariously balancing on the two rear legs of his chair.

“I’ve never been to Circus Baby’s, but I’ve seen pictures.” Cal said, “It looks pretty cool.” He trailed off.

“Where did you work before here?” Michael asked.

“Me? Well, I worked at the Freddy Fazbear’s in Mississippi.” Cal answered. “I was a regular there and made all these cool advertisements and design concepts for the restaurant as a hobby. Wasn’t officially hired until a year ago, though.”

“How old are you?” Michael asked next, “I’m nineteen.”

“Same!” Cal answered.

Before another topic could be brought up, a voice called for everyone’s attention.

“Everyone find a seat, please! The meeting’s about to start!” Looking at the source of the voice, it was a young man with bright neon green hair. Michael has seen this man before, not in person, but he has seen a picture and several dozen videos; that was the heir to Fazbear’s Entertainment and famous YouTuber, Nathan Emily.

Cal immediately dropped his seat back onto its four legs as all the chairs began filling up. Elizabeth took her seat beside Michael as a blue-haired man sat besides Cal.

Once everyone was seated, the meeting had officially begun.

“Good evening, everyone!” The green-haired man greets the group, “As you might all know by now, I’m Nathan Emily, the heir to the company, and I thank you all for coming here today,” He said with a smile.

The entire first part of the meeting was pretty mundane, talking about hopes for the company, how he has faith in all the workers, the amusement park, boring stuff like that. Michael noticed that as the heir rambled on, Emily looked a little bored himself, making the nighttime technician assume that he wasn’t the one who wrote the speech and was probably forced to memorize this one instead. Poor guy.

“Now that we have all the boring stuff out of the way,” Emily said with a smile, “We can finally begin to introduce ourselves!” He cheered. “As I’ve told you earlier, I’m Nathan Emily, the heir to the company, but please, just call me Nathan. I may be your superior, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be treated as an equal.” He smiled before motioning over to HandUnit and the guy in the corner which, upon further inspection, was a kid probably even younger than Michael himself!

He had white hair with purple highlights and big blue eyes and was dressed in a white and lavender outfit with black-framed glasses and a small black top-hat.

“This is HandUnit, the instructor from our location in California,” The heir said as he gestures over to the android, “And this,” He continued gaze shifted onto the child, “Is Helpy, the managers’ assistant from our location in Mississippi,” Nathan continued as the Helpy gave everyone a friendly smile.

After that, everyone at the table began taking turns introducing themselves.

The first to go was a lady with long black hair tied in a ponytail. She was dressed in a white dress shirt, a yellow sweater vest, a pencil skirt, and some heels.

“Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Cassidy Aneira, I was the manager of the location in Oregon.” She told them, her face almost void of emotion.

After her went a man with messy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a flannel with a black shirt underneath, a pair of jeans, red sneakers, and red glasses over his eyes.

“Afternoon, everyone,” He greeted with a smile, “I’m Henry Cooper, I also came from the establishment in Oregon, and I doubled as an instructor and a nightguard.” 

As Cooper sat down, an albino man dressed in a black shirt with a purple jacket, jeans, violet shoes, and sunglasses over his eyes, stood up.

“My name is Vincent Wells and I was the daytime guard in Oregon.” The man said with a smile, “Also, fun fact ‘bout myself, I’m blind, but possess a pretty wicked mind’s eye.” He informed the group, 

_‘That explains the sunglasses indoors…’_ Michael thought.

“And for your information, Henry is mine so don’t even think about it!”

Cooper buried his face in his hands,

“Vinceeeeeeeeeent, why do you do thiiiiiiiis?” The ravenette groaned, but the albino merely sat back in his seat with a grin.

Everyone was practically laughing their asses off, even Nathan!

While Cooper was busy stewing in his embarrassment, the next person introduced themselves, a tall brunette man with an apathetic look on his face. He was dressed in a black shirt, a greyish-blue hoodie with a matching beanie, jeans, and sneakers.

“M’name’s Michael Schmidt,” The man introduced.

Michael tried to restrain his chuckle, he always found it amusing when he’d be called to a gathering and there was more than one person with the same name.

“But, I prefer if you called me Mike instead,” Schmidt said, “That way, you can distinguish me from the other Michael.” Mike continued as he pointed to the guy next to him. “I was also a nightguard in the location in Oregon.”

Elizabeth shared a cheeky look with her brother, _‘There were three Michaels in the room’_.

The other Michael had dirty blonde- _almost brown_ \- hair with hazel eyes and freckles scatters all over his face.

“Afternoon, everyone!” He greeted with a friendly grin. “As Mike already told ya, I’m Michael Brooks and I worked as a daytime guard in Oregan!” He continued, “This is the point where I’d normally tell you all a fun fact about me, but I got none!” He admitted as several others chuckled.

The next one to introduce themselves was a lady with long brown hair and magenta eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt with a brown hoodie, jeans, and boots.

“My name’s Vanessa Leverett,” She said in a polite tone, “But everyone calls me Vanny. I’m the operator and backstage technician from Oregan.” She continued, “And a fun fact about me would probably be that Bonnie was always my favourite character and I play computer games.” Leverett finished.

After her was another lady with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a thin mouth that made her look as if she were about to smile. She was dressed in a white t-shirt, a green hoodie, jeans, and combat boots,

“Hello, everyone!” She greeted with a smile, “My name is Charlie Emily, and if you’re wondering, I am Nathan’s little sister and I was the manager back in our location in Nebraska.” She promptly finished.

“Her name’s actually Charlotte, but she HATES it when we call her that!” Nathan teased,

Charlie glared at him, but the look in her eyes seemed to hold no heat.

After her was a man with shoulder-length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a white button-up with a loose green sweater, slack, and converse. Upon further inspection, he had a single black earring attached to his left ear lobe. He looked a little meek.

“U-Um… M-My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald and… um… I was a nightguard in N-Nebraska,” He said, fumbling all over his words.

Michael took a look at Elizabeth, that same grin she had on moments ago had returned to her face. Now that Michael thought of it, he does believe one of the daytime workers at Circus Baby’s was also named Jeremy...

Dear lord… three Michaels _and_ two Jeremys?!

“Fun fact about Jeremy,” The ginger seated next to Fitzgerald spoke up, “He likes anime and video games, so if he starts crying, just give him a blanket and some manga and he’ll stop.” A few people snorted as a look of horror appeared on Fitzgerald’s face, “As his roommate, I can confirm it works.” the ginger continued.

“Fritz!” The blonde whisper-hissed at his roommate. He merely grinned back at Fritzgerald.

It was then the green-eyed, ginger’s turn.

“Hiya everyone! My name’s Fritz Smith and it’s nice to meetcha!” He said with an infectious smile. “I also worked as a nightguard and a nighttime technician in Nebraska, and fun fact about me, I like anime and cosplay!” 

With a satisfied smile, Smith sat back down. Up next was a girl with curly blonde locks and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a pink cardigan with a white dress underneath.

“My name is Susie Campbell, and I’m a chef in Nebraska, and I own a dog named Chii!” Campbell introduced herself before she promptly sat back down. Next was a girl with short brown hair, magenta eyes and glasses, and dressed in a blue flannel, jeans, and boots.

“Greetings everyone,” She said with little emotion in her voice. She didn’t seem to dislike anyone here though, she just seemed a tad anti-social. “My name’s Tonya Leverett. Um, as you might be suspecting right now, yeah, Vanny and I _are_ related, but um, we’re just cousins.” She muttered, “Um, I work as an Instructor in Nebraska and um, I like to play computer games with Vanny and our friends.” She sat back down quickly as she urged the man next to her to go next.

He looked just as antisocial as she did and if one were to ignore his green eyes, it would have been safe enough to assume that he and Tonya Leverett were related.

“Well, my name is _also_ Jeremy.” He admitted, making it harder for Elizabeth and Michael to restrain their snorts, “Jeremy Perez, actually, but because of the _other_ Jeremy,” He said as he gestured to Fitzgerald, “You can just call me Jerry,” He offered, “All my friends do. I’m a chef in Nebraska and Tonya and I play computer games together with our other friends.”

When Perez sat down, a man with brown hair swept to the right side of his head with brown eyes, a scarlet jacket, a white shirt, black jeans and shoes stood up.

“Afternoon, everyone. My name’s Bryan Films, hilarious name, I know, and I was actually the manager in our location in Mississippi.” He informed. “And… I suppose a fun fact about me would be that I dislike thunder.” He finished

As Films sat down, a man with brown hair and hazel eyes dressed in a red hoodie, sweats and sneakers, stood up. He kinda looked like Films actually...

“Hi everyone! I’m Jay Fairleigh, and I work as a security guard in our location in Mississippi alongside my stepbrother.” He explained, “A fun fact about me would be that I make youtube videos about going to all sorts of attractions, though I doubt anyone here would recognise me since my channel is fairly new.” he said sheepishly.

After Fairleigh was a guy with dirty blonde hair tucked under a caramel beanie and a pair of light blue eyes. He was dressed in a brown hoodie, slacks, and a pair of combat boots.

“Hey everyone!” He said with an almost blinding smile, “My name’s George Millar and I am Jay’s step-brother who is also a security guard at the Freddy Fazbear’s in Mississippi,” He informed. “And a fun fact about me is that I’m known to be the ‘Moose Milk Dealer’ around here so if you ever want something to drink, I’m your man.” He said, completely unaware of his brother frantically mouthing the words ‘Don’t try it’ to the group, earning a few snickers from the others. Millar looked back at his brother who quickly stopped mouthing anything, so instead, he just shrugged and sat back down.

The next person to stand up was a young man with ginger hair, hazel eyes, and freckles scattered all around his face. He was dressed in a red jacket with a black shirt underneath, a pair of ripped jeans, and red sneakers.

“G’day, everyone, my name’s Fritz Sinopa, but since someone here already introduced themselves as Fritz,” He said as he gestured to Smith, “I guess you guys can call me… I don’t know, Frisk?” Sinopa suggested, “Undertale reference just in case you guys were wondering. I was one of the janitors in Mississippi and a fun fact about me would be that I like pirates. Pirates and Undertale, I suppose.” He sat back down.

After him was a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail. He had pale skin, black eyes, and was dressed in a purple sweater with a blue scarf, sweatpants, and a pair of brown loafers.

“Good afternoon, everyone, my name is Chifumi Moon,” They said with a carefree expression, “I was in charge of scripting the plays and writing some songs in our location in Mississippi.” Moon continued, “A fun fact about me would be that I’m agender and I’m also psychic!” They claimed, “And if anyone of you were wondering why those three were tying to contain some giggles,” Moon said as they gestured over to Elizabeth, the Jeremy from Circus Baby’s, and Michael himself, “It’s because they’re aware that there’s a _third_ Jeremy in the room.”

This claim caused several reactions around the room, such as confused expressions and noises from Fritzgerald and Jerry, Circus Baby’s Jeremy choking on his laughter, and everyone else in the room either chuckling or just looking bewildered. 

As the laughter began to die down, Moon sat down with that ever so care-free smile of theirs, signifying the end of their introduction and the beginning of the next as the blue-haired man seated next to Cal stood up. The look he had on his face seemed to be a crossbreed between a bored expression, a serious one, and a look of apathy. He was dressed in a black shirt, a green jacket, jeans, Tricker’s Stowe boots, a dark green scarf, and resting around his neck was a pair of jade green headphones.

“Greetings, my name is Emile Castellano.” He said with a voice that made it sound as if he could care less about being there. “I worked as a mechanic in the Freddy Fazbear’s in Mississipi and I helped Chi with song-writing,” Castellano said as he gestured over to the psychic next to him.

 _‘Must be a nickname…’_ Michael thought.

Castellano paused to think of a fun fact about himself, honouring this short tradition the introductions have created.

Michael noticed that both Nathan and Charlie Emily were giving him a look. Not a bad look, but the type of look you’d give to someone when you’re expecting them to disclose information.

“A fun fact about me would be that I consider myself Non-Binary and I’m actually dating Cal.” He announced, gesturing over to Michael’s new acquaintance. This came as a surprise to him because even though he’s aware his Cal is 19, Castellano looks a lot older…

“Stop giving me those looks,” The bluenette said upon seeing Nathan and Charlie’s suggestive eyebrows and everyone else’s bewildered expressions. “I’m 21, only two years older, and you both know that already!” He said as he pointed to both Emily’s

Cal giggled softly as he urged Castellano to sit down.

With an exasperated sigh, the mechanic dropped to his seat as quick as Cal stood up, their innocent smile appearing more amused due to the recent introductions.

“Good afternoon, y’all!” He said, playfully. “As you probably know already from Emile, I’m Calisto Rosefsky! But just call me Cal,” He continued with his trademark grin, “I worked as a Designer back in Mississippi and a fun fact about me would be that I’m gender-fluid, but my pronouns as of now are they/them.” Cal finished as they sat down.

 _‘Damn, that’s the third time I misgendered someone, and all in the same hour.’_ Michael thought, feeling glad that he has yet to refer to those three with an undesired pronoun.

He took in a deep breath.

It was his turn to introduce himself either way.

“Um… hi…” This was already going terribly, “My name’s Michael Afton and um… I was the Nighttime Technician at Circus Baby’s Pizza World and Service Rentals, which is in California, by the way.” Michael could not understand _why_ he was stuttering and fumbling his words around so much, and that pissed him off just a little more. “But, I mean, since we already have two Michaels…”

“Nah it’s fine,” Brooks spoke up, “My friends call me Angie anyways so you can be Michael.” He offered.

Michael did not understand how a Michael can get the nickname of ‘Angie’, but he feels grateful nonetheless for Brooks’ offer.

“Thanks! Anyways, um… I guess a fun fact about me is that I can fix any broken device you hand me so um… if you need help with something mechanical, I’m your guy.”

Michael quickly sat down. That was far more nerve-wracking than he first anticipated. Cal gave him a sympathetic smile as his sister gave him a reassuring look before introducing herself.

“Hello everyone! My name’s Elizabeth Afton and yes, Michael is my little brother, in case you were wondering.” She said with a grin as Michael slumped further down his chair. “I’m the manager back at Circus Baby’s Pizza World and Service Rentals and a fun fact about me would be that I like ice cream...” She trailed off, “Yeah I can’t think of anything cool about myself right now.” Elizabeth said with a small laugh as she sat down.

Afterwards, Jeremy, as in the Jeremy that worked at Circus Baby’s, stood up. His shoulder-length black and purple hair was pulled into a rat tail and his playful hazel eyes gazed around the room. Today, he was dressed in a black shirt with a purple hoodie, jeans, and L.L Bean boots.

“Hi everyone! I’m Jeremy #3!” 

Michael could hear someone in the room saying something amongst the lines of “Why are there so many Jeremy’s, Michael’s, and Fritz’s?”

“Well, Jeremy Jezebella, actually,” He continued, “But my friends call me Remy, and by ‘My friends call me’, I just mean ‘I wished my friends call me’.” He said with a laugh, “Anyways, I’m a designer at Circus Baby’s and a fun fact about me is that my hair is not black, I just love to dye my hair in all sorts of colours, and I just went with black and purple to channel my inner emo-ness.” His little introduction caused a few people, Michael included, to chuckle.

Finally, as Remy Jezebella sat down, the last person at the meeting stood up to introduce himself.

Michael wasn’t 100% sure, but if his memory was right, this man’s name was Gabriel. He had shaggy brown hair and eyes as dark as coal. He was dressed in a black button-down with a brown waistcoat, black jeans, and matching converse.

“Afternoon, everyone, my name is Gabriel Berengar. I was a song-writer back at Circus Baby’s, and I guess fun fact about me would be that I played in a band back in high school” He finished as he promptly sat back down.

With that, everyone had been introduced and finally, they could begin working on the park.

~~**< <<YOU MIGHT MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY BUT YOU’RE DEAD INSIDE JUST LIKE ME>>>** ~~

Over the past few hours, Ennard’s hair had become a bright scarlet red. He was annoyed, annoyed at all the walking, running, and hiding. He was annoyed at the gruelling sun radiating on all of them, making his hair messy and his metal parts scalding hot. God, if he didn’t love his long hair so much, he would have probably shaved it off right then and there.

He was trying his best not to let the heat and all the walking get to him, but his current hair colour was enough of a dead give-away to the others.

“How much longer, Lollie?” He asked the white-haired hacker, he hoped he didn’t sound too irritated.

Hours ago, Lolbit’s legs began to act up again. He went from a slow limp to an even slower wobble. He kept trying to tell Yenndo and the others that he was fine, but even if his weird walking style hadn’t given it away, the way his voice started to slur and quieten into an almost incomprehensible murmur was enough for Yenndo to sweep him off his feet with the excuse of “Oh sorry, what did you say?”.

Oh, how proud Ennard was of him… which is kind of hilarious since Yenndo was the adult and not him.

Either way, now that Lolbit has had some cookies from the vending machine and doesn’t have to worry about using up his energy walking, he was back to giving everyone directions without sounding like he’d gone several days with no sleep. 

“We passed the Californian border about an hour ago.” The fox informed, “If we keep walking, we should arrive at our destination in no more than four hours.”

Ennard was not sure if he should regard this as good or bad news because; 

‘Yay, we might make it there before the next four hours’ but also ‘Four hours of walking is probably gonna kill one of us’.

Trying to get the idea of walking for four more hours out of his mind, he decided to ask another question.

“So, um, why exactly are we going to Oregon for?”

“While you guys were busy searching around Circus Baby’s, I decided to hack into Fazbear Entertainment’s database to see if I could find any information regarding the other locations,” Lolbit answered. 

“What else did you find out?” Ennard asked as he untied his ribbon. About three hours ago, he undid the ponytail and instead, tied it up into a bun. It didn’t stop his bangs from bugging his eyes, but at least his neck didn’t heat up with all the hair surrounding it. He wasn’t as good at making buns as he was making ponytails, so every hour, he’d have to untie his hair and re-tie the bun all over again.

“Well, our location was the first to relocate its animatronics,” Lolbit answered.

“Really?” Ennard asked as he retied his hair with the help of his tentacles.

“Yep.”

“Ohh… so there’s a location in Oregon?” Bonnet asked, getting excited again.

“That is correct,” Lolbit continued, “As a matter of fact, that location won’t be emptied out until about 7 PM, which gives us three hours to get there.”

“Though why exactly are we going there?” Electro asked, “I doubt it’s to simply seek shelter.”

“You’re right,” Lolbit told him, “I guess, I felt like we had to check and make sure that… we weren’t alone.” 

Ennard understood what he meant, Lolbit wanted to find other possible off-grid animatronics.

“I see…” Yenndo trailed off, a determined smile finding its way onto his face, “Then let’s keep going.”

~~**< <<WE LIVE IN HARMONY, ON THE FLIPSIDE, OF REAL LIFE>>>** ~~

“Here we are!” Helpy announced as they flipped the light switch.

One by one, the lights of came to life, engulfing the warehouse in its light.

Michael couldn’t help but stare in awe, he has seen warehouses multiple times in movies, but now that he actually stood in one, he couldn’t help but feel so small.

“Man, this place is huuuuge!” He hears Cal comment beside him, Michael could only nod in agreement.

Earlier, Nathan had decided to split the staff into two; him, HandUnit, Vanny and Tonya Leverette, Remy, Fairleigh, Millar, Angie, Berenger, Aneira, Elizabeth, and Moon in one group and the rest of us in the other.

The former group went around the park to make mental notes about certain things, checking up on all the show stuff, and making arrangements and whatnot, Michael’s group was in charge of checking up on the animatronics brought from the other locations and to make sure that they were all in proper working order.

“Please follow me, I’ll take you to where the animatronics are,” Helpy told the group as he began walking down a certain direction.

As they followed the small android, Michael couldn’t help but feel as if the silence was getting to him. He had thought of striking up a conversation with Cal, or anyone really, but before he or anyone else could, they saw someone in the distance.

It appeared to be a man with short, brownish-grey hair and brownish-orange eyes. They were dressed in a black and grey security uniform and had a spiked choker around his neck, but what Michael thought was the most peculiar feature about them was the weird dog-like ear on his head, almost like…

“Fetch!” Helpy called,

The man looked at the group with a look of apathy (Does this place have some sort of Apathetic-People-Magnet on?).

“Mr Emily was looking for you!” Helpy told him.

Instead of replying normally, the man (Who Michael is assuming is named Fetch) pulled out a phone and began typing on it.

When Helpy noticed Fetch stopped typing, the child pulled out a phone of his own. Michael was close enough to see the message Helpy had received.

** FETCH:  ** Din’t wana show up at t#3 mtg, I’m nawt gd w/ ppl.

…

…

…

That... was the most internet slang Michael has ever seen in a single sentence.

Helpy sighed as he put away his phone.

“Friends, this is Fetch.” Fetch waved to the group upon hearing Helpy say his name, “He’s one of our security bots here.” They explained, “ _And_ , he’ll be joining us to check up on the animatronics.” Helpy continued with a somewhat-passive-aggressive tone.

Fetch looked as if he wanted to argue with that, but with a begrudging sigh, he sent Helpy another message.

**FETCH:** F9

“Thank you very much for your cooperation, Fetch,” Helpy replied as the other just grumbled. “Follow me, everyone!”

And with that, they were being led back to wherever the animatronics were.

There was this sort of… nervousness in Michael’s stomach, but he tried his best to ignore it and instead turned towards Cal.

“Hey Cal, mind if I ask a question?”

“Not at all,” They replied, “What’s up?”

“I was curious about it earlier, but-”

“Here we are!” Helpy declared before Michael’s sentence could be finished.

He sighed,

“Nevermind, I can ask you later.” He insisted.

“Alright then,” Cal replied as Helpy began giving out some new instructions.

“By the door is a checklist of all the animatronics we have here in the warehouse,” Helpy informed.

True to their words, hanging by the doorway the group entered through was a clipboard with a fairly thick checklist clipped on.

“All that needs to be done is a quick checkup of all the animatronics,” Helpy continued, “And if any require it, then a quick fix-up will have to be in order.”

That concluded the end of the assistant’s instructions as the small human-bear-furry-android-child wandered amongst the maze of crates. It would have probably been a good idea to skim through the checklist, however, Fitzgerald and Smith were already crowding around it, so like everyone else, Michael made the decision to wander off and hopefully, find his friends-

“Hey,” Someone had placed their hand on his shoulder. Michael turned around to see Cal. Where they still curious at whatever dumb question Michale had planned to ask earlier.

“What’s up?” He asked.

Cal looked behind them,

“I don’t mean to spread rumours, but… doesn’t something seem off with Mr Fitzgerald and Mr Smith?” They asked in a hushed tone.

Michael realized that when Cal looked back, they were looking back at Fitzgerald and Smith, who were indeed acting a little strange.

They were flipping almost frantically through the checklist, sharing this panicked look with one another as if something terrible had happened. 

Smith’s fingers twitched as Fitzgerald bit his lip, shuddering as if he had just walked through a ghost.

From the looks of things, Castellano had noticed too.

Micael almost dismissed them when they appeared to be opening a crate, but they were also looking at the two frightened security guards.

“That does look kind of funny,” Michael comments in the same hushed tone.

Castellano stopped messing around with the crate and decided to approach Fitzgerald and Smith.

 _‘Well, at least he’s gonna ask what’s wrong…’_ Michael thought, but Cal looked almost livid.

“Rule number one of dealing with Emile; do not let him confront people on his own,” Cal advised as they quickly rushed to their lover’s side, leaving Michael on his own once more.

He shrugged as he began to wander once more.

Michael had to check up on the Funtime animatronics to make sure his friends were fine. He didn’t get to see them the night they were moved out, but he prays Ennard and the others, like the reckless people that they are, managed to sneak onboard the moving truck or something-- _!?_

…

Michael stopped in his tracks.

He had never heard of an animatronic named ‘The Marionette’, nor does he know where it might have come from, however, the sight of a crate with a label that read ‘The Marionette’ caught his eyes.

The crate had been busted open and its contents were empty.

~~**< <<THIS REALITY, MY MENTALITY, EVERYTHING CHANGES SO RAPIDLY>>>** ~~

**TheMagician:** They call you the Marionette, correct?  
 **TheMagician:** I can’t imagine the pain you’re going through,  
 **TheMagician:** Having to leave behind six of your dear friends…  
 **TheMagician:** I shut your music box in hopes to awaken you,  
 **TheMagician:** I _hate_ to be the bearer of bad news…  
 **TheMagician:** But…  
 **TheMagician:** I am afraid your fox friend did not make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTERS, MORE FUN FACTS!!!:  
> 1) Yep, Elizabeth is Michael's older sister in this uwu  
> 2) Cal, Emile, and Chifumi are all OC's of mine. I know people don't like OC's, but I swear this story won't be about them, I swear QwQ  
> 3) Cassidy Aneira, Michael (Angie) Brooks, Charlotte (Charlie) Emily, Susie Campbell, Fritz (Frisk) Sinopa, Jeremy (Remy) Jezebella, and Gabriel Berengar are all based on the missing children uwu (Michael Brooks came from the book series and possessed Golden Freddy in there)  
> 4) Cassidy's surname, 'Aneira' means 'Snow' in Welsh-speaking countries, but means 'Truly Golden' in Ireland.  
> 5) Michael Brooks' nickname is a reference to the archangel Michael from Hebrew tradition and in the bible.  
> 6) The only reason I gave Susie the surname of 'Campbell' was to make a reference to Susie Campbell from Bendy and the Ink Machine.  
> 7) Frisk's surname, 'Sinopa', means 'Fox'.  
> 8) Remy's surname, 'Jezebella', means 'Rabbit'.  
> 9) Gabriel's surname, 'Berengar', is a germanic name derived from 'Bern' which means 'Bear' and 'Ger' which means 'Spear'.  
> 10) Henry Cooper is meant to embody Phone Guy while Vincent Wells embodies Purple Guy.  
> 11) I purposefully didn't use Henry Emily and William Afton.  
> 12) Vanessa Leverett is obviously Vanny from Fnaf VR while Tonya is meant to be Tape Girl. Jeremy Perez is based on Jeremy from Fnaf VR.  
> 13) 'Leverett' means 'Young Rabbit' and 'Perez' literally just a reference to this character from another game I'm into called Identity V lmao  
> 14) Bryan Films is literally based on Bryan from TheFamousFilms, cuz he has a Fnaf 6 Roleplay and even though I'm still new, I liked it a little to much too not put Bryan into this story X33  
> 15) George Millar and Jay Fairleigh are both inspired off of MooseCraft and Jaybull who created the Fnaf World Roleplay where UnspeakableGaming was the park owner.  
> 16) I changed George and Jay from Co-Owners of a pizzeria to security guards when I threw in Bryan X33  
> 17) Jay's surname, 'Fairleigh', means 'Bull Meadow'.  
> 18) Fetch was not thrown into this story last minute, I had planned for them to be in this story since the very beginning! >:DD  
> 19) I just didn't know when to throw him in XDD  
> 20) Last fun fact that does not relate to any of the characters, the POV with Ennard and the gang actually takes place weeks before the meeting at the park.


End file.
